


Robin in Lex's Dungeon

by RobinStories



Series: The Boss Series [2]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After Robin was sold by the Boss, he winds up in the dungeon of Lex Luthor. But he's not the only one there...





	Robin in Lex's Dungeon

In Metropolis, an unmarked truck delivered a box with holes in it to a large house and rang the doorbell. The box was carried inside by the delivery men and they left. Lex Luthor took a crowbar to the box and pried off the top. He smiled when he viewed the unconscious contents.

“Finally, Superboy will have a companion in my dungeon,” he said, chuckling softly.

Inside the crate was a cage containing Robin the Boy Wonder. Robin had been dressed in his famous costume after being auctioned off naked. He still had the green ball gag in his mouth to silence any protests but the sedative he was given was far from wearing off. His gloved hands were secured behind his back in Bat cuffs. There was an envelope on the outside of the cage. Lex reached for it and opened it.

“Dear Mr. Luther, enclosed you will find your purchase. This key unlocks the cuffs and the cage as well. Enjoy your purchase. - The Boss”

Luther smiled as he unlocked the cage. He bent down and lifted Robin’s young athletic body out of the cage and carried him easily in his strong arms over to a large sofa in his living room. He gently laid the unconscious former hero on the sofa before returning to the crate. He pressed a button on his watch and two large men came into the room dressed in black suits and sunglasses. 

“Please take this cage to my bedroom and set it in the corner, just in case I want Robin here to visit me there,” Lex said to the men. They nodded silently and carried the cage and crate out of the room. Lex turned slowly to his recent purchase.

Robin was the pinnacle of teenaged perfection. Well, human perfection that is. Lex’s eyes started at the green pixie boots and the tanned, smooth legs that emerged from them. He followed them up, admiring the slight definition and curve. His eyes gushed over Robin’s creamy thighs to the tight green briefs that encased his delicate wonder package, indicated by the slightest of bulges. The bright red tunic and green shirt were form fitting and again accented Robin’s teenaged physique. His utility belt was fastened neatly around his slender waist. A quick search indicated it was empty. Robin’s smooth arms were secured behind his back. Lex stared at Robin’s baby face, his lips chapped slightly from the gag and his blue eyes closed behind his black banded mask. His brown hair was parted neatly. Lex reached out a trembling hand and brushed Robin’s hair, feeling its softness. The short golden cape finished the image that Lex had long lusted after. Almost as much as what was already contained within his dungeon downstairs. 

An hour later, Robin began to stir. He was still secured on the couch. Lex sat across the room from him in a large leather chair, sipping brandy and simply staring. Robin struggled slightly in the cuffs and emitted something that was muffled. Once he realized his legs were not secured, he swung them around so he was in a sitting position on the couch, staring at Lex through what looked like unhappy eyes. Lex merely smiled. 

“Welcome, Robin. I trust you had a good nap. That auction was almost 24 hours ago,” Lex said calmly. Robin rose to his feet but immediately sat down again. Lex had pulled a handgun out and pointed it straight at Robin without hesitation. “You learn fast. And by the way, this is a tranquilizer. If you think I’m going to kill you or that you can escape your fate by dying, you’re sorely mistaken. I can assure you that even if you were to somehow overpower me, which I doubt, you cannot leave this house. I injected you with multiple trackers that are untraceable. They will shock you into unconsciousness if you cross the threshold. Go ahead and try if you don’t believe me,” Lex said calmly, sipping the brandy and putting the handgun down. 

Robin glanced toward the entrance hall and the large doors but didn’t move. He muffled something else. Lex smiled and rose up from his chair. He strode across the room and unclasped the gag. Robin coughed and licked his lips.

“And the cuffs?” he managed to say although his voice was a bit hoarse.

“Oh why not. It might make you learn faster,” Lex said as he unlocked the cuffs. He took the gag and cuffs back to his chair as the Boy Wonder sat on the sofa now just in his normal costume. He rubbed his gloved wrists and then sprang up and out of the room with surprising speed. Lex didn’t follow. Robin reached the front door and wrenched it open. As soon as he hit the boundary between inside and outside, his young body convulsed and he collapsed backward into the foyer. Lex chuckled and got up. He bent down and again picked up Robin’s unconscious body and carried him to the couch.

Another hour passed and Robin groggily came to. Lex hadn’t moved.

“Another hour gone, Robin. I’m sure that wasn’t pleasant for you,” Lex said, sipping his drink. Robin rubbed his masked eyes and groaned as he sat up again. “Ready to listen?”

Robin stared daggers at Lex but didn’t move.

“Excellent. I purchased you from the Boss at auction as you may remember. My name is Lex Luthor. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. I run Metropolis and the Boss runs Gotham City now. You and Batman were quite a thorn for him but I’m glad he was able to take you both down so easily. I, too, had a thorn in my side but I took him down as well. I thought you two might like to meet. I have so much I’d like to have you do with each other. Come with me.”

Robin didn’t move. Lex rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his watch. Robin’s body convulsed only slightly, but enough to make him cry out.

“I said come, boy,” Lex said again. Robin the Boy Wonder stood up and walked over to Lex begrudgingly. He was dwarfed by Lex’s stature. “That’s a good boy. Very trainable I see,” Lex said, putting a large hand on Robin’s caped shoulder. He led him through the house to an elevator. They entered and descended several stories. 

When they emerged they were in a relatively dark stone hallway. At the end of the hallway were two large prison cells. The whole area had a slight greenish hue to it. Lex walked Robin down the hallway to the two cells. On the left, Robin gasped as he saw Superboy chained to the wall. He was dressed in his famous costume of blue spandex with red boots. His red cape hung to the floor and his red briefs and yellow belt were on as well. His head hung into his chest as he was clearly unconscious. The cell across from Superboy was empty with similar chains to the wall. Lex led Robin into the cell and closed the door. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Lex said as he walked away. Robin wasn’t secured to the wall and grabbed the bars as Lex walked away. As soon as the door closed, Robin yelled at Superboy.

“Superboy! Wake up!” Robin cried, his voice cracking slightly.

Superboy came to groggily. 

“Robin? What are you doing here?” Superboy asked.

“Lex purchased me at an auction. The Boss defeated Batman and I. What are you doing here?”

“Lex is very powerful. He discovered Kryptonite was my weakness. The whole house is infused with it, limiting my power. I’m not weak, I just have no superpowers anymore. I’m just a normal teenager. I tried escaping when I arrived but I was shocked into unconsciousness and woke up down here,” Superboy said.

“Me too,” Robin replied. “There must be a way to get out of here. How long have you been here?”

“One year,” Superboy said. Robin’s jaw hit the ground. He couldn’t believe it. 

“You’ve been chained to the wall for a year??” Robin asked incredulously. 

“No. Master Lex has enjoyed my heroic teenage body many times. I live to serve his needs now,” Superboy said. Robin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Then the door opened and Lex returned. 

“I’m glad you’re getting acquainted, boys. Let’s have some fun, shall we?” Lex said with a smile. He unlocked both cells and unchained Superboy from the wall. “Sorry about the chains, boy. I wanted Robin to think that you were here unwillingly for a moment to give him false hope which I see you’ve already shattered,” he said with glee. Robin’s face was pure shock. Lex then unlocked Robin’s cell and again led Robin out by his shoulder. With a hand on both heroes’ shoulders, he walked his prizes down the hall into a large room. It had a padded floor but was otherwise bare. 

“Ok, boys, time for a fight. Without Superboy’s powers, this might be relatively even. Every point scored makes the loser remove some of his costume. Ready? Begin!” Lex said quickly, pushing the two former heroes into the center of the room. 

Before Robin could react, Superboy landed a quick punch across Robin’s face sending him sideways and to the ground.

“Point for Superboy. Robin, remove your cape!” Lex said. Robin obeyed reluctantly, tossing the golden cape aside. The two heroes then locked arms and Robin managed to trip Superboy onto his back. “Point for Robin! Superboy, remove your cape.”

“Yes, master,” Superboy replied, casting it aside. 

The fight continued relatively evenly and more of their costumes were shed. After about 10 minutes, the two heroes were breathing heavily as Lex had paused the proceedings. Superboy still retained his red boots and his red briefs. Robin was only in his green briefs and mask. Lex couldn’t help but get a bit hard watching the sweaty boys fighting. Robin’s nearly hairless body glistened and sweat stains appeared on his green briefs. Superboy’s body was just as smooth but more chiseled, giving him the upper hand. Sweat covered his body as well.

The fight then continued until Superboy swept Robin’s bare leg and Robin toppled to the ground. 

“That’s the end. Robin, remove your briefs,” Lex commanded. Robin hesitated until he saw Lex move for his watch. Then, obediently, he complied. He slid his briefs off of his smooth legs revealing his flaccid cut cock with his smooth balls and small patch of pubic hair. Lex began leaking in his own pants at the sight. 

“Superboy, you may claim your prize,” Lex said with a smile. Robin’s masked eyes were confused until Superboy made his way to Robin and pushed him to his knees. Robin was too weak to resist fully. “Robin, please assist Superboy with his...issue,” Lex said with glee. 

Robin gulped as he reached for Superboy’s red briefs. He slid them down Superboy’s toned thighs to reveal Superboy’s bouncing 7 inch cut cock. Superboy fisted Robin’s brown hair and drove his cock into Robin’s mouth. Robin choked and gagged as Superboy forced it all the way in before beginning to fuck the boy’s mouth. 

Lex watched with glee as one former hero fucked another. Robin seemed already broken enough not to resist which boded well for the future. Before Superboy came, he pulled out and shot all over Robin’s masked face, covering it in his kryptonian spunk. Superboy pulled up his red briefs and backed away. Robin remained on his knees, a bit dazed. 

“Come here, boy, but stay on your knees,” Lex commanded. Robin shuffled over to Lex on his knees, his nearly 6 inch cock now hard as well. Lex then proceeded to stick his own 8 inch cock into Robin’s mouth several times before doubling the cum on Robin’s masked face. 

Lex pushed Robin to the ground who lay spread-eagled in exhaustion. Lex then nodded to Superboy who already had another erection. Superboy got down and put Robin’s ankles on his shoulders and inserted his cock in the Boy Wonder. He began to fuck Robin hard as Lex commanded Robin to jerk himself as he did. Robin obeyed, mind snapping very quickly. Superboy then blew into Robin as Robin came all over his smooth abs. 

Superboy pulled out as Robin lay covered in the cum of all three of them. 

“Superboy, please clean Robin,” Lex commanded as he pulled up a chair to watch. 

Superboy removed Robin’s mask and cast it aside with the rest of the costume. He then proceeded to slowly lick the cum off of Robin’s face and abs, moaning softly and caressing Robin’s body as he did it. Robin moaned as well as the two shared a slightly sensual moment as Lex watched lustfully. 

When Robin was clean, Superboy removed his briefs and boots and stood before Lex, gesturing Robin to do the same. The two naked heroes stood before Lex Luthor with their arms at their sides. Lex smiled at his boys before getting up and leading them back to their respective cells. He didn’t bother chaining either of them as he took their costumes upstairs. The two heroes simply stared at each other naked in Lex’s dungeon. It was just another day for Superboy, but for Robin, it was the beginning of his new life.


End file.
